Uma noite em Las Vegas
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Una noche en Las Vegas", de Petit Nash. Depois de mais um caso, a equipe da UAC passa uma noite extra em Las Vegas. Um mundo de possibilidades para Hotch e Emily. Com final alternativo.
1. Uma noite em Las vegas

73. Una noche en Las Vegas » reviews

Despues de un caso el equipo de la UAC pasa una noche extra en Las Vegas, un mundo de miles de posibilidades para Hotch y Emily... Ahora con final Alternativo. Dejen reviews

**Criminal Minds - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,392 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 7-13-10 - Published: 6-2-10 - A. Hotchner/Hotch & E. Prentiss - Complete**

**Uma Noite em Las vegas**

Cap. 1. –

A pedido de Reid, tivemos uma noite extra em Las Vegas. O garoto, para variar, queria passar um tempo com sua mãe e não seriamos nós quem negaria isto a ele, além disto uma noite livre em outra cidade nos cairia realmente muito bem. Um descanso extremamente bem merecido depois de lidar com um depressivo seqüestro de crianças.

Enquanto Spencer passava a tarde e a noite no hospital psiquiátrico junto de sua mãe, pudemos desfrutar a tarde de uma conversa tranqüila, que fizera nos sentir mais unidos, e depois de um jantar como uma família, o que era bom para esquecer um pouco os males do mundo.

Até então, Hotch e eu estávamos saindo a cerca de seis meses sem nenhum problema. Ele era feliz, eu era feliz. Ele era meu supervisor, eu sua subordinada. Trabalhávamos nos casos, ele mandava e eu obedecia, como se nada houvesse entre nós. E fora do trabalho formávamos um excelente casal.

A noite, depois do divertido jantar, cada membro da equipe se dispersou para buscar sua própria diversão. JJ precisava de paz e descanso, então subiu para seu quarto para tomar um bom banho e relaxar; Morgan e Rossi não demoraram a se deixar levar pelas luzes e coloridos dos cassinos; assim ficamos por último: eu e Hotch.

Satisfeitos por ninguém ter solicitado nossa companhia na noite, decidimos passar um tempo como casal e caminhar juntos pelas ruas de Las Vegas. Talvez ir a algum lugar e tomar uma bebida gelada, enfim, ter um tempo para nós e, quem sabe na única noite em que oficialmente não estávamos trabalhando, também passar a noite juntos.

Depois de uns drinques num bar próximo do hotel, nossas emoções estavam à flor da pele, nos sentíamos eufóricos e ainda mais apaixonados. Era tarde, mas não nos sentíamos cansados e nos beijávamos com total naturalidade, como se o mundo devesse ser sempre assim. Como se não acabássemos de passar por um caso horrível.

Caminhamos durante um tempo pelas ruas cheias, sem prestar muita atenção as outras pessoas. Éramos somente eu e ele, Aaron e Emily, dois amantes caminhando nas ruas de uma cidade qualquer. O rumo de nossa relação ainda não parecia definido, ainda que por vezes falássemos dele. Não era algo que discutíamos. Porém, nesta noite a casualidade fez com que voltássemos a pensar sobre isto.

Uma das qualidades de Vegas é ser a "cidade do pecado": paraíso dos jogadores, dos grandes apostadores, dos amantes da velocidade e, em primeiro lugar, dos casamentos rápidos e discretos. E, para nossa sorte ou o que quer que fosse, este ultimo "paraíso" passou a aparecer sem parar em nosso caminho.

Caminhando sem um destino certo, logo topamos com um lugar destes, uma capela onde um tipo fantasiado de padre convidava todo mundo a se casar. Em outra rua, mais adiante, demos com outra capela, onde outro homem, desta vez vestido como Elvis, parecia interessado em nos casar. E a coisa se repetia o tempo topo: sempre havia uma capela por onde passávamos.

A palavra "casamento" jamais havia sido mencionada em nosso relacionamento, não havíamos falado de planos para o futuro ou algo assim, mas a situação começou a fazer crescer uma leve tensão entre nós. Imediatamente trocamos olhares e neles haviam perguntas não respondidas.

Eu, obviamente, queria me casar com ele. Estava completamente apaixonada, mas era como um sonho impossível, então nunca havia dito nada, ou sequer insinuado. Pensava que como ele era recém divorciado casamento não era algo que tinha em mente. Só que agora que estávamos ali, pensei se ele considerava esta possibilidade.

Na terceira tentativa de outro "Elvis" em nos convencer a entrar e "tornar público e legal nosso amor" – suas literais palavras, a tensão entre nós se tornou mais palpável. Para aliviar o mal estar que queria se instalar, Hotch me convidou para outro drinque. Parecia que algo novo e desconhecido agitava seus pensamentos.

- Alguma vez pensou em casar, Emily? – Perguntou, após pedirmos as bebidas.

- Sim, acho que sim. - respondi surpresa. - Mas nunca coloquei isto como prioridade em minha vida. E você? Depois do divórcio, pensou em algum dia voltar a...?

- A principio não, mas depois... talvez. – Ele falou olhando-me seriamente.

Parecíamos dois estranhos, falando de algo que não queríamos falar, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia que precisávamos. O drinque nos relaxou e saímos dali dispostos a aproveitar o restante da noite. As ruas pareciam um pouco mais cheias, casais saiam alegres das capelas e, por vezes, visivelmente bêbados. Caminhávamos de mãos dadas, sob a luz da lua. Numa rua menos movimentada, trocamos beijos nos deixando levar pela paixão. Foi quando realmente considerei a idéia e ela não soava tão ruim.

- Nunca deixou que um momento romântico te fizesse cometer uma loucura? - Perguntei abraçada a ele.

- Não, acho que nunca, Emily.

- Então temos que mudar isto! Vejo um problema neste "nunca". – Disse sorrindo e olhando um dos "sacerdotes" que nos olhava muito interessado.

Hotch pareceu entender de imediato a ideia, sorriu e voltou a beijar-me. Saíamos apenas há seis meses, mas estava segura de que um não imaginava a vida sem o outro. Podíamos fazer isto.

Em meio a excitação, o álcool e a movimentação ao nosso redor, sentíamo-nos livres para fazer qualquer loucura. Era Vegas afinal, meio mundo cometia loucuras em Las Vegas e nós podíamos fazer o mesmo. Estávamos eufóricos e apaixonados. Porque não?

Dei o primeiro passo, decidida, e olhei para Hotch sedutoramente, incentivando-o a me seguir naquela loucura e, a principio, ele tomou minha mão, parecendo disposto a se deixar levar pelo momento, mas logo sua expressão se tornou séria e negou com a cabeça.

- Quê? Não quer? Um casamento em Vegas é muito para você? – Perguntei chateada, sem saber exatamente porque insistia naquilo.

Olhei para ele sem entender, no começo parecia uma boa idéia. Apressada, mas uma boa idéia no fim. Porém, seu olhar fez com que me sentisse estranha. Tomamos um táxi na próxima rua e seguimos em silencio para o hotel. Estava chateada, talvez porque realmente queria aquilo e achava que Hotch parecia interessado na idéia.

Ele percebeu logo meu estado de espírito e parou o táxi algumas ruas antes do hotel, pedindo para caminharmos juntos o ultimo trecho. Caminhávamos pela rua quase vazia quando repentinamente ele me abraçou com força e me beijou apaixonadamente, até que o ar nos faltou.

- Sim, Emily, eu quero fazê-lo. Te amo, mas se vamos nos casar quero que seja da forma correta, não que pareça uma loucura do momento.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero me casar com você, Emily. Ter filhos e envelhecer a seu lado. Quero que seja a ultima pessoa a estar comigo, quero que o dia que morrer seja o ultimo que te beijarei. Entende? Mas não quero que seja assim, quero um dia especial. Não uma noite depois de um caso... Eu...

- Entendo perfeitamente, Aaron. Também quero casar com você e ter um dia perfeito e especial.

Nos beijamos novamente, entregando-nos de corpo e alma um ao outro. Apaixonados e felizes, logo subimos para nosso quarto. Ainda tínhamos toda a noite para cometer algumas deliciosas loucuras .


	2. Final Alternativo

**Final alternativo**

Parecíamos dois estranhos, falando de algo que não queríamos falar, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia que precisávamos. O drinque nos relaxou e saímos dali dispostos a aproveitar o restante da noite. As ruas pareciam um pouco mais cheias, casais saiam alegres das capelas e, por vezes, visivelmente bêbados. Caminhávamos de mãos dadas, sob a luz da lua. Numa rua menos movimentada, trocamos beijos nos deixando levar pela paixão. Foi quando realmente considerei a idéia e ela não soava tão ruim.

- Nunca deixou que um momento romântico te fizesse cometer uma loucura? - Perguntei abraçada a ele.

- Não, acho que nunca, Emily.

- Então temos que mudar isto! Vejo um problema neste "nunca". – Disse sorrindo e olhando um dos "sacerdotes" que nos olhava muito interessado.

Hotch pareceu entender de imediato a ideia, sorriu e voltou a beijar-me. Saíamos apenas há seis meses, mas estava segura de que um não imaginava a vida sem o outro. Podíamos fazer isto.

Em meio à excitação, ao álcool e a movimentação ao nosso redor, sentíamo-nos livres para fazer qualquer loucura. Era Vegas afinal, meio mundo cometia loucuras em Las Vegas e nós podíamos fazer o mesmo. Estávamos eufóricos e apaixonados. Porque não?

Dei o primeiro passo, decidida, e olhei para Hotch sedutoramente, incentivando-o a me seguir naquela loucura. Ele sorria também, talvez não fosse o que tínhamos em mente no dia em que começamos a sair juntos, mas se íamos terminar juntos para sempre, porque adiar o inevitável?

Alguma força misteriosa nos empurrava a continuar com a loucura. Por uma noite apenas, não queríamos ser dois agentes extremamente profissionais do FBI, saindo eternamente em segredo. Por esta noite queríamos nos render as loucuras do amor, gritar ao mundo que nos amávamos e queríamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos. E, se para isto, tínhamos que cometer uma loucura em Las Vegas, era justamente o que faríamos.

Entramos abraçados e sorrindo para o suposto pastor que estava na porta. De todas as capelas de casamento que tínhamos visto pelo caminho, esta era a que parecia mais séria: nada de extraterrestres, Elvis ou casamentos de dois minutos sem sair do carro. Estas coisas pareceram um pouco demais para nós.

Não lembro direito de tudo que nos foi dito, tampouco tenho certeza de que havia alguma lógica em tudo que o estranho pastor que nos casou dizia para realizar o ato, muito menos se era realmente legal. Mas não importava. Somente me lembro com extrema clareza do olhar de Hotch fixo no meu, e de seu sorriso. Como me lembro de seu sorriso! Era como se não existisse nada melhor no mundo que o sorriso de Aaron nesta noite.

- Emily Prentiss, eu te amo. Tenho te amado faz muito tempo e quero te amar durante muito mais tempo ainda. Você é uma das partes mais importantes de meu mundo e quero passar o resto de minha vida com você.

- Aaron Hotchner, também te amo. Acho te tenho te amado desde sempre e vou continuar amando para sempre. Também quero passar o resto de minha vida com você.

Visto de fora, tudo pareceria muito estranho, totalmente inesperado vindo de nós, mas neste instante era verdade, cada palavra dita vinha de nosso coração e era absolutamente sincera. Nos amávamos e nos beijamos, no meio de uma estranha cerimônia para provar isto ao mundo.

Saímos dali tomados pela euforia do momento, olhos brilhantes e anéis nos dedos, de mãos dadas dispostos a nunca mais soltá-las. Voltamos ao hotel, era extremamente tarde e ninguém nos viu chegar. Subimos diretamente ao quarto dele, beijando-nos a cada passo do caminho.

Antes mesmo de acabar de fechar a porta, já começamos a tirar a roupa um do outro. A felicidade e o amor tomaram conta de nós e não pareciam que iam nos deixar tão cedo, principalmente enquanto sentíamos cada pedaço de pele um do outro. Caímos na cama, terminando de nos desfazer das roupas, com o ritmo da respiração totalmente alterado, precisando cada vez mais do outro, nossa urgência somente crescia.

E nos amamos com loucura. Impossível lembrar de cada ponto onde nossos corpos se tocaram, de cada suspiro dado, de cada promessa que saiu de nossas bocas, ou de cada instante em que acreditamos estar tocando o paraíso.

Acordamos com o alarme do relógio dele, não tínhamos dormido mais que um par de horas. O quarto inteiro estava um desastre, principalmente a cama. Nossos corpos estavam entrelaçados, sorrimos um para o outro.

- Bom dia! – Dissemos junto.

E logo nos demos conta do que tínhamos feito na noite anterior, todas as loucuras realizadas. Olhamos para os anéis perfeitamente moldados a nossos dedos e nos olhamos novamente, sentando rapidamente.

- Que iremos fazer agora? – Perguntei, deixando-me cair nos travesseiros.

- Agora você é a Sra Hotchner. Como isto soa para você?

- Ligeiramente problemático, na verdade. Gosto de ser Emily Prentiss. – Respondi, dando uma olhada de lado para ele.

- Desde que continue casada comigo, não tenho nenhum problema com sobrenomes. – Disse rindo.

- Quem conta aos outros? – Perguntei imaginando suas caras, especialmente de JJ e Garcia, que me matariam por não haver contado nada antes.

- Minha proposta é que contemos quando voltarmos para casa, porque definitivamente isto exigirá tempo para sentar e falar com calma.

- Anéis fora por enquanto, então. – Falei tirando o anel de meu dedo.

Ele fez o mesmo, nos levantamos e coloquei minha roupa para voltar ao meu quarto antes que alguém (provavelmente JJ) desse por minha falta, seria muito suspeito. Vesti-me apressadamente enquanto Hotch não tirava seus olhos de mim, nem por um segundo. Logo estávamos de novo nos beijando apaixonadamente. Quando fui abrir a porta, voltei para olhá-lo.

- Você se dá conta do que fizemos esta noite? – Estava quase constrangida.

- Ah, sim. – Ele parecia um tanto preocupado também. - Mas prometo que um dia ainda iremos rir muito disto tudo, amor.

- Lembra a data exata de ontem?

- Hummm, não... Mas já resolvo isto. – Levantou-se, buscando entre suas coisas, suspirei.

-Vamos ter problemas com os aniversários, Aaron.

Rimos, vendo as coisas com bastante humor. Sim, teríamos que enfrentar a equipe, a Strauss, o FBI, sua ex-mulher, mas faríamos isto depois. Era nossa primeira grande loucura, quem sabe que muitas outras viriam ainda?

FIM

_N.A. Bem, algumas leitoras ficaram ansiosas de que Emily e Hotch cometessem uma loucura, assim escrevi um final alternativo onde as coisas mudaram, espero que gostem. Beijos._

_N.T. Espero que gostem desta fic tanto quanto eu. Pretendo traduzir todas as fic da Nash, se puderem leiam as que já estão prontas. __Obrigada._


End file.
